bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Iaja
Iaja, also known as Test Subject 3.6.13, is a Toa of Iron from the Southern Islet of Manax Nui. Biography Iaja worked in many different occupations, since he wasn't fit for any specific work, until he became a Toa. Valuri Prehistory After the creation of the Makers' Semi-Matoran, the Valuri inhabited a hidden islet with their creator, Vakula. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, they were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to create an army of Toa using their unique ability. Therefore, the Order set to slaughter the Valuri. Not wanting his creations to be destroyed, Vakula sealed them in stasis spheres and hid them beneath a Southern Islet called Manax Nui. Here Iaja slept until the Toa Onuka arrived on the islet above. ''Fog After being assigned to protect Manax Nui and its' ''"treasure", the Toa Onuka discovered the Valuri and the Hivakura in stasis beneath the islet's surface. The Matoran were awakened from Stasis, and given new names because of the memory loss caused by the Matoran Spheres. Iaja received his name because it means "zero" in the archaic Onurak Nui dialect. Iaja was one of a small group of Matoran who assisted the Toa Onuka in the Great War of Manax Nui. He, three other Matoran, and Korym fought several groups of Rahkshi resulting in the casualty of a Le-Matoran. Iaja had lived in a wooden hut with two other Matoran Valuri until the Great War, where he then moved to Fe-Koro after its' construction. ''Gyah Beckons'' | Early Sunsets After attempting many various occupations, such as Muka Farming, Woodcutting, Entertaining, and being part of the Chronicler's Company, Iaja finally became a Miner in the Fe-Koro Mines. During his time in the mines, Iaja learned of the legendary Sector 13, and Dervyx's ''Fog of War'' from Turaga Onuka Korym. Iaja discovered the "key" to Sector 13, but panicked and ended up causing a cave-in in the mines, which gave him many disfiguring injuries. Iaja woke up in a Manax-Med Medical Wing, where he overheard that he was being sent to Karzahni to be repaired. Iaja then fell into unconsciousness once again after being put in a stasis sphere. He awoke in the center of the sea when a small hole formed in his sphere and caused water to leak in and the stasis gas to diffuse out of the sphere. Iaja managed to stay alive floating in the sea for a number of months, and escaped with his sanity intact. He was rescued by Makuta Mutran, riding his expedition yacht called ''The Xian Boulder''. Mutran meant to use Iaja in his Toa Experimentation 3.6, but instead locked Iaja in a room with the savage Shadow Matoran named Kraahua after discovering that Iaja was from the Islet of Manax Nui. Iaja was then attacked by Kraahua, and almost killed from the amount of shocks delivered by the crazed Matoran's electro-blade. At that moment; however, Korym shifted the "key" unburied by Iaja to Sector 13, causing Iaja to transform into a Toa of Iron. Iaja then managed to escape "The Boulder", and just barely make it back to Manax Nui in an escape pod. Mutran was fascinated by a Matoran of Manax Nui becoming a Toa, though, and therefore sent Kraahua as an assassin to kill Iaja and bring the body back to Mutran so it could be studied. Iaja returned to the Fe-Koro Mines to inform Korym of his transformation, but was attacked and trapped in a steam chamber by Tarlyk. Iaja nearly drowned in the steam, but was rescued by Turaga Rukoua. Iaja asked Rukoua about Korym's Annals, which were mentioned in a note from Korym. Rukoua told Iaja that they were in the possession of a Matoran Hivakura named Kurlu, who would be located in the Manax-Med Headquarters. Iaja discovered that Kurlu had left for the Southern Continent weeks before, so he too set out to go to "The Mainland". He narrowly escaped death when ambushed by Kraahua, and then Tarlyk, which unfortunately resulted in Tarlyk's accidental death. When Iaja arrived at the Southern Continent, he met the Skakdi Ethrykk, who was once affiliated with Korym. She taught Iaja of the true meaning of Sector 13, as well as the nature of the ''Gikk Maha''. Iaja and Ethrykk traveled to ''Sector 11'', which they believed to be somewhere within Morridox in order to unlock the Gikk Maha. The island's ''Fog of War'' filled Iaja's and Ethrykk's minds with delusions of the things they desired most, but Iaja saw through the illusion and discovered that they were being tricked. The animated mist then let them pass to the true Sector 11, which was the Isle of Kiriva Maha that lay below Morridox. After defeating the Lord of the Phantoms of Kiriva named Galōr, Iaja was reluctantly hailed as the King of Kiriva Maha. On his way out of the dome beneath Morridox, Iaja was ambushed by Ethrykk, who had been lost in the battle. He was trapped in a pit, and Ethrykk escaped in order to trap the three other "keys" of the Gikk Maha and unlock its' energy. Iaja; however, was saved from the trap by Kraahua, who had recently escaped the clutches of Mutran with the assistance of Toa Sephra. The Toa and the Matoran proceeded to the Southern Continent and discovered that Korym was there as well, attempting to obtain the Gikk Maha before Ethrykk. When Iaja refused to help Korym, the Turaga attacked Iaja and Kraahua with vines using his Onuka abilities. Iaja then discovered his mask power, and mentally dominated the plants in order to free himself and Kraahua. They continued on in the direction Korym went, and stumbled upon the Valrah-Nui, the shrine in which the Gikk Maha was contained. Since the keys were in place, the crystal was in its' active state, and the doorway to it opened. Iaja and Kraahua followed Korym, who almost absorbed the energy before Ethrykk appeared in the chamber. Kraahua was thrown back, and Iaja was turned to stone by Ethrykk's control over the artifact's power. Ethrykk began to absorb its' energy, but lost control of it and exploded. With Ethrykk's power deactivated, Iaja returned to normal, meanwhile Korym attempted to take advantage of her demise and seize control of the artifact. He also began to absorb the energy, but it refused the Turaga's motives and burned him beyond recognition, melting him in half. This gave Iaja and Kraahua barely enough time to escape, but they made it out of Valrah-Nui before the Gikk Maha exploded and melted the chamber, returning to its' inactive state. Realizing that there was no more danger, Iaja and Kraahua set off to rescue Gyah, who had been trapped by Ethrykk. They ventured to Kopen Nui, but due to a freak accident, Gyah was killed. Kraahua then went into depression and upon their return home, he set off to sea knowing that death was the only option for him. Iaja finally met the Matoran named Kurlu whom he had been looking for, and received ''Korym's Annals''. Iaja eventually grew out of his timidness and became a well-known and loved hero across the Islet of Manax Nui, spending his time guarding the inhabitants from increasing Rahkshi attacks. ''Late Dawns Abilities & Traits Iaja is a Valuri, which gave him the ability to become a Toa if exposed to Toa Energy even if it defied his Destiny. Mask & Tools Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *Fog'' *''Gyah Beckons'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Valuri Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Shadow Toa Category:Gikar Wearers Category:Cap'n K